


The Photo On Our Christmas Card

by aerowyn



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Will have a Christmas party with their families and spend Christmas morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo On Our Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



> Considering that there is so much angstyness going on in their storyline right now, I decided to ignore it all in favor of future Christmas happiness. Since we don't really know the outcome of the current storyline either, I ignored the whole baby drama :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Will smiled as he heard the sound of the front door closing over the Christmas carol playing from his iPod speakers on the counter. He turned around as Sonny struggled through the kitchen door, arms laden with grocery bags. 

“Did you remember the cheese?” Will asked as Sonny roughly sat down the bags from his right arm. 

“No ‘hello sweetheart’. No ‘thank you for doing the shopping three days before Christmas in what can only be described as a merchandise riot’. Just ‘where’s my cheese, slave’.” Sonny raised up as he unloaded his other arm. 

Will smiled and walked over to him, putting his arms around his waist and drawing him close. “Hello, sweetheart. Thank you for braving the crazy pre-Christmas crowds.” He kissed Sonny on the lips slowly as Sonny slid his hand in Will’s hair. “Now, where’s my cheese?” Will pulled back and laughed. 

“Oh, you think you’re funny, do you?” Sonny started tickling Will, who bent over in a fit of giggles. 

“Stop, Sonny, I can’t… breathe. Not… fair... you’re not ticklish.” Will ran across the kitchen, laughing as he escaped Sonny’s manically wiggling fingers. “I have no way to retaliate! Stop!”

Sonny caught up to Will, tickling him without mercy. Will twisted out of Sonny’s hold and ran to the other side of the kitchen island, using it as a shield. 

“Please Sonny, I need to get back to making these sausage balls. You know they’re my Grandma Marlena’s favorite and she’d be heartbroken if I don’t bring them to dinner tonight.” Will eyed Sonny warily, wiping the tears from his eyes and panting slightly from all the laughing. 

Sonny leaned down, digging a block of cheese out of a grocery bag and throwing it at Will. “Fine. You win. I am your slave and you are my tyrannical master.”

Will laid the cheese on the counter and walked over to Sonny, pulling him close. “Only if you want me to be.” Will winked at Sonny and drew him into a passionate kiss. Sonny grabbed Will’s belt loops and tugged him even closer, deepening the kiss. Will threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Sonny’s neck, backing him into the wall. Taking advantage of the new position, Sonny slid his hand over Will’s ass. Gripping tightly, Sonny pulled Will closer and ground their half-hard cocks together. Will groaned into Sonny’s mouth, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and biting softly. Sonny moaned, rutting against Will and crushing their mouths together. 

Will trailed his lips and teeth lightly across Sonny’s jaw, feeling the stubble across his lips. Will kissed down the cord in Sonny’s neck, lightly sucking on the dip where his neck met his shoulder. Groaning, Sonny pulled his hand around to the front of Will’s jeans, unbuttoning the fly and pulling down the zipper. Sonny grabbed the waistband of Will’s jeans and boxers, shifting them down. Will moaned as Sonny wrapped his fist around his now fully erect cock, pumping it slowly as he found Will’s lips again in a deep kiss. Will scrambled to get his hands on the fly of Sonny’s pants as Sonny slowly stroked him. Finally getting the button open, Will pulled down the zipper of Sonny’s khakis and shoved them to his thighs, freeing Sonny’s cock. 

Gasping, Sonny swiped his hand across the head of Will’s cock, spreading the precome down his shaft. Taking his hand away, Sonny pulled Will’s hips flush with his own, moaning at the skin to skin contact. Will moved his hips back and forth, slowly dragging their erections against one another, sighing at the feel. Sonny grabbed the side of Will’s face, crushing their mouths together and speeding up the tempo of their hips. Sonny groaned at the loss as Will pulled his hips back. Will smiled as he licked his palm, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and stroking them in tandem. Will laid his forehead against Sonny’s, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of their cocks pressed together in the tight grip of his fist. Sonny closed the gap between their mouths, sucking Will’s tongue into his mouth as Will’s fist sped up. Pulling away, Sonny’s head banged against the wall as Will’s hand twisted in just the right way.

“So close, Will.” Sonny’s nails gently raked across Will’s back, grabbing onto his hips for purchase. 

“Me too.” 

Will looked down between their bodies, watching as his hand glided up and down their shafts. He tightened his grip and flicked his thumb over the head of Sonny’s cock, hearing him moan in appreciation. He rubbed his thumb over Sonny’s slit, slowly drawing pressure along the ridge. Will felt Sonny grip his ass and gasp as he came, spilling between them. Will looked up at Sonny, mouth open and eyes scrunched tight. Seeing Sonny looking so debauched and wanton mixed with the added slide from Sonny’s come pushed Will over the edge. He came between them, come spurting onto his hand and the hem of his shirt. 

Will hunched forward, laying his forehead against Sonny’s shoulder as he came down from his orgasm. Will slowly raised back up when he felt Sonny rub his hands through Will’s hair.

“If I knew going to get you cheese would have warranted that response, I wouldn’t have complained so much.” Sonny giggled.

“Yeah, well, I have to reward my do boy for a job well done.” Will laughed as Sonny smiled and smacked him lightly on the butt. Looking down between them at the mess they made, Will sighed. “But if we’re late to dinner, I’m letting you explain to Grandma Kate why.” Sonny laughed as Will leaned in to capture his lips.

*

Will shivered and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. “It’s so friggin cold out here. I can’t believe that it hasn’t snowed yet.” He continued down the street in front of their house, walking in the direction of his Grandma Marlena’s place.

Sonny rubbed his hands up and down Will’s arms, trying to warm him up. “We should have waited a little longer after your shower. Your hair is still wet.” Sonny wrapped his arms around Will from behind, slowing their pace. Will laughed and repositioned the container of food in his arms, grabbing Sonny’s arm across his chest. “I told you we could have showered together, Will, but you insisted that you needed to finish cooking.”

“I did! We would be even later if we both had taken a shower together. And the sausage balls probably would have burned in the oven.” Will laughed loudly. “I can’t be responsible for my actions when you’re naked near me.” 

Sonny stopped Will’s steps, pulling him into his chest and whispering in Will’s ear. “I definitely wouldn’t have minded that.” Sonny nibbled Will’s earlobe, tracing the edge with his tongue.

Will leaned into the contact, gripping Sonny’s arm tighter. “While I would have loved that, I’m not sure showing up to the Christmas dinner three hours late would have been acceptable. You know how my Grandma Kate is about punctuality.”

Sonny laughed. “Three hours, huh?”

Will winked at Sonny over his shoulder. “Well, we would have had to take another shower when I was done with you.” 

Sonny leaned over Will’s shoulder, pecking him on the lips as he turned his head. “I knew there was a reason I loved you; your imagination.” 

“Oh, is that the only reason?” 

“That, and you have great hair.”

Will smacked Sonny’s arm still draped across his chest, laughing. “Oh, I see how it is.”

Sonny giggled, leaning forward and kissing Will slowly. Sonny pulled away from Will, grabbing the hand not holding the food. “Come on, we better go. Don’t want to keep everybody waiting for the star dish.”

Will laced their fingers together, pulling Sonny close to his side. Looking over at Sonny, Will smiled at how happy he felt. “They can wait a few more minutes” Will leaned over and pecked Sonny’s lips. “I want to enjoy this Christmas walk with my partner.” 

Continuing at a slow pace down the street, Sonny smiled and squeezed Will’s hand.

*

“Oh, Will. Your sausage balls were incredible. Thank you so much for bringing them. You know how much I love them.” Marlena grabbed Will and pulled him into a hug. 

“It was no problem, Grandma. It wouldn’t be our get together without them.” Will smiled. “Sonny helped. He ran out and bought last minute cheese for me.” Looking over a Sonny, Will saw the blush covering his cheeks and laughed.

“What’s so funny, Will?” Sami asked as she walked over, joining them. 

“Nothing, Mom. Just an inside joke between me and Sonny.” Will giggled as Sonny blushed ever more. 

Sami looked between the two of them, shaking her head. “You’d figure after being around the two of you for over five years, I may have figured out how to read the looks you two share. But your secret language still baffles me.” Sami smiled and rubbed her hand across Sonny’s shoulders. “I’m just glad to have you both here. Wouldn’t be Christmas without you.”

“Thank you, Sami. I like that this has become a Christmas tradition with all our families. Speaking of families, where did my parents run off to?” Sonny looked around the room, spotting them dancing slowly to Bing Crosby’s “White Christmas” near the Christmas tree.

Smiling, Sonny walked over to Will and put out his hand. “May I have this dance, Mr. Horton?” 

“You most certainly may, Mr. Kiriakis.” Will grabbed Sonny’s hand and led him into the living room. 

Wrapping his arms around Sonny’s neck, Will drew him close and began slowly rocking back and forth in a slow dance. Sonny rested his hands on Will’s waist, following his motions and swaying to the music. Will smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. 

“You look happy.” Sonny kissed the tip of Will’s nose as he opened his eyes. 

“I am. This has been a great dinner. One of the best we’ve had.” Will looked around at everyone talking, laughing, and eating. John chased Johnny, Allie, and Sydney around the couch that held Eric, Bo, and Hope, who were laughing and drinking eggnog. Sonny’s parents were still dancing and goofing off near the hearth while Marlena, Kate, and Sami talked near the dessert table set up near the edge of the foyer. The rest of the family members were scattered throughout the house, enjoying dessert and catching up. 

“I mean, just look around. No one is fighting. My Grandmas Marlena and Kate are getting along. Mom and neither Grandma aren’t at each other’s throats. I know Dad is still in Hong Kong, but in all honesty, he’d probably just piss my mom off and upset the balance at this point.” They both laughed as Sonny pulled Will closer. “I’m glad I got to talk to him today, though.” Will looked back at Sonny. “And the best part is that I’m here with you.” Will leaned forward and gently kissed Sonny. 

As the track changed to “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree,” Sonny smiled and grabbed Will’s hands, starting to twirl him around. Laughing, Will walked over to where his Mom and Grandmas were standing. 

“You three. On the dance floor. Come on!” Will grabbed Marlena’s and Kate’s hands, dragging them to the makeshift dance floor. 

Sonny walked over and grabbed Sami’s hand, pulling her to join the others. “You too, Sami!”

All five of them danced around in a circle, waving their arms around and singing along with Brenda Lee. Sonny attempted to do a fast-paced Waltz with Marlena while Will, Kate, and Sami tried to do the Twist in time with the music. Will grabbed Kate’s hand and twirled her in a circle. Pulling her in to him, he dipped her as the song came to an end.

Laughing as she came up, Kate gently checked the state of her hair. “You, my dear grandson, are truly insane. Wonderful, but insane.” 

“Thank you, Sonny, for that wonderful dance.” Marlena bowed to Sonny, who returned the gesture. 

“Anytime, Marlena.” Sonny smiled and walked over to Will, putting his hand around his waist.

“Oh, look! You boys are under the mistletoe!” Marlena smiled and pointed above their heads. “You know what that means.”

“That you decided to put a tree parasite in the middle of your living room?” Will giggled as Marlena swatted him on the arm. 

“You really think you’re clever, don’t you?” Marlena smiled at him. “Come on. It’s tradition.” 

Will sighed in fake exacerbation and pointed at Sonny. “I guess that will be ok. This guy’s not too bad looking.” Giggling, Will pulled Sonny into a kiss as the living room erupted in applause.

*

Will swatted something away from his face, grumbling. Feeling it brush against his face again, he tried wiping his hand across his face, turning over to try and get away from whatever was waking him up. 

“Come on, Will. Wake up.” Sonny pulled Will back to face him, straddling his hips so he couldn’t turn over again. 

Still not opening his eyes, Will shook his head. “No. Still tired.”

“Come on! It’s Christmas.” Sonny wiggled against Will’s hips. “I made you my special hot chocolate. You only get a cup if you wake up in the next minute.” 

Will groaned and peaked through a slit in one of his eyelids. “Show me this hot chocolate and I’ll consider it.” 

Sonny leaned over to grab a steaming cup from the night stand. “Here it is. But you have to open both your eyes. And sit up so you don’t spill on the sheets.”

Will sighed in resignation. “Fine. I’m up.” Will opened both his eyes and scooted up the bed to rest against the headboard, Sonny still straddling his hips. 

“Good. Now you get your treat.” Sonny handed Will the cup, who pulled it up to his nose, sniffing. “Man. If I didn’t already love you, this hot chocolate would totally make me fall in love.” Will took a sip and sighed happily. “That is one good cup of hot chocolate.”

Sonny beamed at Will, giggling. “I think you exaggerate, but I appreciate it none the less.” 

Will leaned forward and kissed Sonny softly. “You underestimate your abilities with caffeinated beverages.” Will kissed him again. “And Merry Christmas.”

Sonny smiled back and him and threaded his fingers through Will’s hair, pulling him close. “Merry Christmas, Will.” Sonny kissed him again. “I can’t believe this is our fifth Christmas together. It just doesn’t feel like we’ve been together that long. But it also feels like it’s been forever.” Sonny paused, looking thoughtfully at Will. “Does that make sense?” 

“Yes. I feel the same way.” Will set his mostly empty cup on the nightstand and put his hands on Sonny’s hips. “It seems like just yesterday I was freaking out, trying to deal with coming out to you and my family.” Will laughed softly. “We’ve come a long way.” 

Will looked down, rubbing his thumb lightly along the skin right above Sonny’s boxers, lost in thought.

“Hey.” Sonny pulled Will’s chin up, locking eyes. “Where’d you go?”

Will smiled. “No where. I was just thinking about something I said to you when I first came out to you. I told you that I was going to have to deal with how different the picture on my Christmas card was going to look.” Looking over to the picture of him and Sonny on the dresser they had used in their Christmas card that year, Will grinned. “Now I can’t imagine a Christmas card without you on it.”

“I couldn’t imagine a Christmas without you either.” Sonny pulled Will to him, kissing him thoroughly.

Without breaking the kiss, Will leaned back, resting his body against the headboard. Sonny threaded his fingers through Will’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Will ran his hands over the muscles of Sonny’s back, mapping the contours with the tips of his fingers. Scooting closer to Will, Sonny rocked his hips against Will’s, groaning at the friction. 

“Fuck, Will. You feel so good beneath me.” Sonny tilted Will’s head to the side, gently sucking a mark on his neck. Will leaned into the contact, grabbing Sonny’s head and holding him as he found a particularly sensitive spot. Sonny trailed his tongue along Will’s ear, drawing the lobe into his mouth and biting gently. 

“Ah, Sonny.” Will gasped and bucked up into Sonny’s half-hard cock. Will grabbed the waistband of Sonny’s boxers, pulling them down as far as he could. Laughing, Sonny raised up and shimmied out of his boxers, sitting back down on Will’s lap. 

“Wait, I need mine off, too.” Will started to pull his own down but Sonny halted his hand. 

“Not just yet.” Sonny grinned wickedly at Will, leaning down to kiss him softly. Will groaned as he felt the heat of Sonny’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. Sonny canted his hips, increasing the friction. Reaching down between them with one hand, Sonny began the slowly rub Will through his boxers. With his other hand, he began stroking himself, gasping at the feel and throwing his head back.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Will groaned as Sonny’s pace remained glacial.

“No, just slowly torturing you.” Sonny smirked down at Will.

“You are evil, aren’t you?” Will laughed, slowly rolling his hips in time with Sonny’s hand. “And to think you called me tyrannical.”

Sonny laughed, pulling his hand away from Will’s cock with one last squeeze. 

“I take it back. You aren’t tyrannical.” Will groaned, trying to grab Sonny’s hand. Sonny swatted Will’s hand away as he leaned over, opening the drawer in the bedside table.

“Well, as much fun as what I was doing is, I had other plans in mind.” Sonny pulled out a bottle of lube, throwing it on the bed. Looking down at the bottle, Will smiled.

“I like the way you think.”

Sonny grabbed the bottle, flicking open the top and pouring some into his other hand. Rubbing along his fingers, Sonny raised himself up onto his knees and reached his hand behind him. Sonny gasped and closed his eyes as he pushed a finger in himself. Will fisted his hands in the sheets, starring at the sight in front of him as Sonny slowly moved his finger. 

“I knew it. You really are trying to kill me.” Will bit his bottom lip and Sonny giggled, pushing two fingers into himself. He gasped as he slowly scissored his fingers. Thrusting a third finger in, Sonny lifted his head.

“You might want to get your boxers off now if you don’t want me to do this without you.” Sonny panted slightly as Will rushed to push his boxers down his legs, kicking them off the bed. Pulling his fingers out, Sonny grabbed the bottle again and grabbed Will’s cock, coating it with lube. 

“Ready?” Without waiting for Will to answer, Sonny positioned Will’s cock at his entrance, slowly lowering himself. 

“Fuck, Sonny. Yes.” Will grabbed Sonny’s hips, trying hard not to push him the rest of the way down and giving him time to adjust. Moaning, Sonny thrust his hips, fully seating himself on Will’s lap. Gasping, Sonny laid his hand on Will’s chest, holding him steady. Will relished the feel of Sonny tight around him. Slowly, Sonny moved his hips up and thrust back down, groaning at the feel. Using his hand on Will’s chest as leverage, Sonny began moving, canting his hips up and down at a languid pace. Grabbing Sonny’s other hand, Will pulled Sonny’s fingers to his mouth, slowly moving his tongue around the pad and sucking each digit. Looking down at Will and seeing his finger disappear into Will’s mouth, Sonny groaned and sped up his thrusts.

“Fuck, Will. So good.” Sonny raked his nails down Will’s chest, leaving slight red marks across his skin. Reaching up with his hand, Will grabbed Sonny by the neck and pulled himself up, crushing their lips together in a messy kiss. Caressing Sonny’s tongue with his, Will grabbed Sonny’s hips and sped up their motions. 

“Fuck, Will. So close.” Reaching down between their bodies, Will wrapped his hand around Sonny’s leaking cock, stoking it in time with their thrusts. Sonny gasped into Will’s mouth, hovering close enough to feel Will’s breath against his face. Will thrust deep at just the right angle and Sonny gasped, coming between them. 

Not pulling out, Will gripped Sonny’s hips and flipped them over, thrusting deep and erratic. Sonny wrapped his legs around Will’s waist, gasping as Will’s chest rubbed against his sensitive cock. Crushing their mouths together, Will felt his orgasm building low in his belly. Moaning, Will thrust one last time and came, biting down on Sonny’s shoulder. 

Will laid his head on Sonny’s shoulder and tried to calm his breathing. Sonny kissed the side of Will’s head, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Taking one last big breath, Will moved to pull out but Sonny grabbed his hip, staying his movements. 

“Not yet. I just want to feel you a little longer.” Will smiled at Sonny, leaning down to kiss him slowly. Their lips moved languidly against one another, the passionate frenzy dissolving into deep affection. 

Pulling back, Will ran his hands through Sonny’s sweat soaked hair. 

“That was amazing, Sonny.” Will kissed Sonny softly. “Best. Christmas present. Ever.”

Sonny smiled. “So I guess I can take your other gifts back, then?” 

“I don’t think so, mister.” Will giggled and rolled over, slowly getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Grabbing two wash cloths, Will cleaned himself off with one and walked over to Sonny with the other. Leaning down to kiss Sonny, Will slowly drew the cloth over him, cleaning the come from his skin. Throwing the cloth in the direction of the bathroom, Will reached for a small box in the still open drawer of the bedside table. 

“If you take my presents back, you can’t have yours.” 

Will handed a small box to Sonny, who shifted into a seated position on the bed. 

“My others are in the living room. Why is this one in the nightstand?” Sonny tried shaking the box, frowning when it didn’t make a noise. Will laughed as he sat down beside Sonny.

“That is exactly why this one was not under the tree. I know how much you love to peak, shake, and generally manhandle your presents in order to figure out what they are.” Will laughed as Sonny looked at him with fake shock. 

“I do no such thing.” Sonny giggled softly at Will’s incredulous expression. “Fine. I do. I just like to know.” 

“I know you do. But this one I wanted to keep secret.” Will smiled at Sonny. “Open it.”

Sonny ripped into the packaging, opening the small box to find a silver ring inside. Sonny looked up at Will, shocked.

“It’s a claddagh ring, an Irish symbol of love, friendship, and loyalty. I’m not asking you to marry me because I don’t think either of us is ready for that, but I wanted you to know that I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I wouldn’t be who I am without you.” Will looked at Sonny, tears in his eyes. “You’ve helped me through so much since I’ve met you. Who knows, I might still be masquerading as a straight guy if you hadn’t showed up and forced me to face my feelings.” Will laughed, wiping at his eyes.

Sonny grabbed Will’s hand, sniffing as he squeezed his fingers. 

“I love it, Will. It’s beautiful.” Sonny grabbed it out of the box, slipping it onto the middle finger of his right hand. 

“Hold on, you’re wearing it wrong.” Will grabbed Sonny’s hand. “You need to wear it with the heart toward you, letting people know that your heart belongs to someone else.” Will pulled the ring off, flipping it around and putting it back on. “The way you had it, your heart was open to the world, and I’m not ok with sharing you.” Keeping Sonny’s hand in his, Will kissed where the ring rested against Sonny’s finger. 

“I wouldn’t want to be shared with anyone else. I love you and I like being yours.”

“I love you, too.” Will rubbed his thumb across Sonny’s knuckles and smiled at him. “Merry Christmas, Sonny.” 

Sonny used the hand Will was holding to pull him close.

“Merry Christmas, Will.” 

-fin


End file.
